Mildew
Mildew is a character first introduced in the TV serie Dragons: Riders of Berk . In the game is a secondary character for the Icestorm Island expansion. Description Mildew is an old-aged Viking, scrawny and crooked. He has white hair and facial hair. His hair is medium length, and it stands up in spikes at the sides of his head. His moustache and beard are long, the beard is divided into two, leaving his chin shaved. His head is elongated with acute chin, he has a big aquiline nose, grey-blue eyes and apparently he's missing some teeth. He wears a light brown tunic, with a scaled top over it, and dark brown pants that reach the knees. He additionally wears flat exagonal pauldrons with the image of what appear a boulder class dragon in brown, lined in green; a wide brown belt with a skull shaped buckle; grey wool or fabric bracers fastened with brown leather strings; dark brown stockings below his pants; brown boots with a wide lapel on top, of which the right one is shorter than the left. He uses a woden stick, whose top is shaped in an open-mouthed dragon, adorned with dragon teeth and claws Personality Mildew has an embittered personality, exacerbated by his hatred towards dragons, and the misadventures he had to face once Berk's Vikings decided to drop their weapons against them. In the game his personality is a bit improved with respect to his series counterpart, and even if he's grumpy towards the player, he also aknowledge their hard work. He appreciate when a Viking can achieve goals without the help of their dragon, as he thinks this is the way Vikings should be [src]. However, he still hates dragons, and is ready to blame them for anything, like scaring his sheep [src]. He goes as far as to stole dragon eggs from their nests to get rid of these creatures [src]. And as in the series, he loves to complain about everything [src]. History While the game doesn't mention Mildew's background, it's implied it follows the fact from the series Dragons: Riders of Berk and Dragons: defenders of Berk, but adding its own following to his story. In the series, Mildew has always hated deeply all dragons, and he can't adapt to the new Berkian life of coexistence with them. After several evil plans to try to go back to a dragon-less Berk, he betrays Berk and join the Outcasts. For more information on Mildew's history from the series, go here. In the game, after those facts, Mildew has moved to Icestorm Island with his sheep Fungus, to definitely stay away from any dragon [src]. Locations Mildew can be found only on Icestorm Island, by his house. In the Game Mildew is a secondary character in the Icestorm Island expansion, and only appears in quests that belong to it. The riders find him there by chance in Defend the island!, and they agree to stay away for each other. The player will be asked to do some minor chores for him (The Return of Mildew!, X Marks the Spot), with the excuse that their dragon caused some sort of problem (Dirty Rotten Thieves, A Smelly Matter). However, he will be the one to cause more damage when he steals eggs from a Groncicle nest in Trail of Destruction. Relationships Fungus Fungus is Mildew's sheep, also introduced in the tv series. Mildew is very attached to it, and always takes care of its health [src] [src] [src]. He probably appreciate more his sheep's company than that of humans. Any dragon Mildew feels a deep hatred towards any dragon, calling them "stupid" [src], "pet lizard" [src] and "untrustworthy creatures" [src] "horrible" [src]. He will do whatever he can to get rid of the dragons of Icestorm Island, like destry their nest and steal their eggs [src] . The Player As grumpy and embittered as he is, Mildew won't welcome the player near his house, actually telling them to go away [my Beloved Friend?|[src.]] However, he comes to realize the player as a trustworthy person, following Fungus' behaviour, and will also compliment their work, stating that "Maybe there's some hope for you" [src] . He will also apology to them when he's proven wrong [src]. Gallery Mildew.png Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Missing images